<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Four Horseman: Pestilence by seleenermparis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889757">Four Horseman: Pestilence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleenermparis/pseuds/seleenermparis'>seleenermparis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Four Horseman of the Apocalypse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Four Horseman of the Apocalypse, MEFFW Fictober 2020, Pestilence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:40:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleenermparis/pseuds/seleenermparis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling the Mass Effect Fanfiction writer's facebook group's fictober 2020 prompt; The four horsemen of the apocalypse. Apparently the prompt was too good to pass up. XD First Horseman: Pestilence (plague). This is some brief thoughts from femshep while on Omega in ME:2. It's a short short.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Four Horseman of the Apocalypse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MEFFW Fictober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Four Horseman: Pestilence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It felt so odd for Shepard to not have Garrus at her six. She had been accustomed to him being at her side. No one on her team blended well as he did with her. Their rhythm was dance-like. Often one anticipating the other. Not that she didn't trust the two that came with her though. He was one of the few people she could count on right now. Someone who knew her. No one knew her as well as he did. </p>
<p>She couldn't bring him with on this mission, which pained her. Not only did the Omega plague affected Turians, but he was still held up in the med-bay for the moment. She had briefly stopped by on her way to restock her medi-gel before she headed out. Dr. Chakwas was adjusting his pain medication while he was resting and Jane didn't have the heart to wake him to let him know she was leaving. </p>
<p>Her attention came to the present when she almost literally ran into the guard outside the quarantine zone. The Turian was arguing with a human civilian wanting to get beyond the doors behind him. </p>
<p>It took some convincing, but the Spectre was allowed to pass. </p>
<p>"You allowed her through?! That's bullshit." The civilian groused. </p>
<p>Right before the door sealed again, Jane heard him explain as if he had just given her a shrug. "You do know who that is, right? You Humans by default should know..."</p>
<p>The rest of the conversation was cut short when the doors sealed behind her. A smirk crossed the Lieutenant Commander's lips. "Take that."</p>
<p>"What did you say, Commander?" Miranda turned around, cocking an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Nothing. Let's get a move on."</p>
<p>They followed the signs to Mordin's clinic, passing by plague victims. Empathy made her cringe as civilians moaned in agony. One even caught her heart enough to give him some of her medi-gel. Even though all of her years of training, witnessing death and destruction; this made her cringe. It was one thing to shoot someone in the face when they pulled a gun on you. It was another thing when it was watching innocent lives die over something like this, even if this was Omega.  </p>
<p>"Commander," Jacob offered, placing a hand on her arm. "Mordin's clinic is this way. We can send someone to get him when we get there."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>